Hope's True Love
by Kari Minamoto
Summary: Takari fic. TK is trying to find out how to ask Kari out on a date. He is afraid that Kari does not feel the same same way about him as he feels about her. Will he get the courage to ask her out and what kind of advice does he get along the way? COMPLETE!
1. Advice

**Hope's True Love **

**Kari Minamoto**

**Author's Note: **Here is an extra fic (it was going to be a one-shot but turned into my summer project, kind of. I still need to write the last chapter) that I wrote while taking a writer's block break from Children of the Legend. I apologize for the crummy title, I could not think of anything decent. Minor note- Joe is 17, Tai, Mimi, Sora, Matt, and Izzy are 16, Yolei, Ken, Kari, T.K., and Davis are 15, and Cody is 13. Here is a Takari fic I hope you like, with lots of description (I think).

_**Disclaimer: **I don't own digimon, is that to hard to understand._

**Chapter 1- Advice**

_If you only knew how much I loved you,_

_Then we could truly be together._

_I hide in a shadow from my deepest fear,_

_Being so close to you yet so far away._

_I don't know how you feel about me,_

_But I know how I feel about you._

_I love you with all my heart,_

_And can't stand to live without you- _written by Kari Minamoto

T.K. was in his room thinking about none other than Kari while absentmindedly getting dressed. He put on a pair of blue jeans and a green and white striped polo. Ever since the defeat of Malomyotismon he had started to have feelings for her, he wanted more than friendship.

Davis was the person T.K. usually associated as the love sick puppy. Kari knew of Davis's crush but T.K. knew she never felt the same way.

Kari would never play games with Davis's feelings. She was a truthful and sincere person in T.K.'s eyes who would never deliberately hurt anyone.

But how to ask her out; that was something that T.K. still hadn't figured out.

T.K. decided to ask Matt for advice. He had been dating Sora for over a year and felt he was the best person to ask. He did not want to ask his mom because she hadn't dated in years (to busy with work in T.K.'s opinion. Matt's was that she still was not over their dad).

* * *

T.K. took the bus over to the apartment where Matt and his dad were staying. He was lucky; Matt was home and had just hung up the phone when T.K. opened the door.

"Hey Matt, who was that on the phone?" T.K. asked him closing the door and taking off his shoes.

Today Matt was sporting a black tee with a skull on it with a white shirt underneath, black jeans, and his usual gelled and spiked hair.

"It was Sora," he replied taking a seat at the kitchen table, "We are going out tonight. What are you doing here bro? You seem a little worried. What's on your mind?"

"How do you ask a girl out?" T.K. asked while blushing and also taking a seat.

"O, finally going to ask Kari out huh. Time you got to it," Matt said cockily. "Tai and I have got a bet going on at how long it would take, I said less than three years- he said over five. Looser does the winners homework for a month."

T.K. repeated his question still as red as lobster from embarrassment.

"Okay, what you need to do is be really cool and smooth. Try writing and singing her a song. That's what I did to Sora and she immediately said yes when I asked her out," Matt said giving his advice with a faraway look in his eye as if reminiscing about the night.

"Um, okay but that's not what I'm good at. I can't see at all," T.K. replied.

Matt just said, "That's my advice take it or leave it little brother. I gotta go get ready for Sora so I'll see you later."

With that he stood up and went to his room leaving T.K. sitting at the kitchen table.

* * *

T.K. stood up and got ready to leave. He was now even more confused and shaken up about asking Kari out than he was before he talked to Matt.

He decided to go for a walk before taking the bus home.

As he was walking, not really having a destination, he thought about whom else he could ask. T.K. immediately crossed out Sora. It wasn't like she was not a good choice; she was the bearer of the crest of love after all.

There was also no way he was going to ask Davis or Cody, even though they were good friends. T.K. felt that Cody was too young and had not had enough experience with girls. As for asking Davis about how to ask out Kari, well, it was more like asking for a death sentence. At the very least he expected a sucker punch. No, neither was a good choice.

T.K. was thinking about asking Tai what he thought when he heard a voice behind him.

"T.K., wait up," said a female voice he had known forever.

T.K. stopped and Mimi and Yolei caught up to him. At first sight it was obvious that the two girls had been shopping. They had at least seven bags and T.K. was very sure of himself that they all contained clothes.

They were both dressed in style.

Mimi had pink streaked hair and was wearing a jean mini skirt, white flip-flops with flowers on them, and a pink tank top that exposed her navel.

Yolei had just gotten contacts and T.K. had to admit she looked a lot better with them. In celebration she had bought a new wardrobe (with Mimi's help). Yolei had on destructed jeans, a brown tube top, and silver flip-flops. For a change she had her hair in a bun.

"You look a little confused T.K.," Yolei asked him as they started walking again. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," T.K. said none too convincingly. After a moment's pause he changed his mind, "No."

"Well, what's wrong then?" Mimi asked him sincerely as they entered the town's main shopping district.

"Well I want to ask Kari out, but I'm not really sure how. Matt told me to write her a song and then sing it to her, but I can't sing. I don't want to make a fool of myself and I don't want to be rejected and…" T.K. trailed off, his face crimson again.

"Oooo, you're going to ask her out? That's so cute!" Mimi gushed.

Yolei then voiced her opinion on the matter as she admired a dress with sequins which was strapless in the window of a shop called Victoria's Boutique.

"Get her something really pretty as a present. Like jewelry or that dress," she said pointing to the one on display, "Let's go check it out."

They went it without even asking T.K. what he thought of the idea so T.K. followed trying to put in his opinion.

Once inside the shop and looking around T.K. knew it was out of his league. Jewelry was behind glass similar to the expensive jewelers like Kays and Beldens. As for the clothes they were all skirts, dresses, or gowns.

Yolei was already asking how much the dress in the window was. As soon as she came back she told T.K. what the saleswoman had said.

"That woman," she said pointing to the woman at the counter, "said the dress is a favorite and on sale this week and only one hundred and seventy-five dollars!"

Yolei smiled thinking that T.K. would love the idea of it being on sale but she turned around to talk to Mimi so fast she could not see his reaction.

It looked like someone had stabbed him with a knife, and was trying to cry out in pain. One hundred and seventy-five dollars! That was more than he had in his bank account, never mind on him!

T.K. took out his wallet anyways and saw he barely had thirty dollars, never mind one hundred and seventy-five dollars.

Mimi and Yolei had finished looking at the dress.

"It's perfect for Kari," said Mimi, "You have to get it for her."

"It's so beautiful, you are going to get it right," Yolei asked.

"No I…" T.K. started but was cut off by the two girls.

"Why not?" exclaimed Mimi, "It's perfect."

"It might look perfect but the price isn't. Look I have thirty dollars. That is no where near enough money for the dress," T.K. told them.

"O, alright. I was just trying to help you know," Mimi told him.

"I know," T.K. told them walking toward the exit.

Yolei added before he left, "Hey T.K., good luck at finding the perfect way to ask Kari out. Bye!"

"See ya later," Mimi included.

The last sight that T.K. saw when he left the shop was Mimi and Yolei gawking at a necklace with a pearl dangling from it.

* * *

T.K. had only been out of the shop for five minutes when he heard his name called again. He just groaned thinking that this had to be one of the worst days of his life. He could not figure out how to ask Kari and he was seeing all his friends.

T.K. turned around to see Izzy and Ken come out of the computer store with a bunch of wires and gadgets T.K. knew he would never be able to operate, even if his life depended on it.

Both boys were dressed conservatively.

Ken was wearing jeans, a yellow button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up, and sneakers.

Izzy was sporting jeans and sneakers as well as a shirt that had written across the front GENIUS AT WORK.

"What's on your mind, you look really distressed?" Ken asked.

T.K. was about to tell them when Izzy intervened.

"It's obvious isn't it? A person in T.K.'s condition must be in a predicament of some sort. My best bet would be telling his mom about a bad grade or girl problems. Am I correct in guessing the later though?" Izzy said with certainty.

T.K. could only stare at him. How was it that Izzy always got these things right? It seemed the only two things he had ever been wrong about was Ken being completely evil and untrustworthy and that digimon were aliens from another planet.

"I am right," Izzy said taking T.K.'s silence as a yes. They started walking to Ken's apartment which was near by.

"Who's the lucky girl?" Ken asked even though he probably already knew the answer.

T.K. felt he had been blushing all day as he gave his answer, "Kari."

"Let me guess, you want to know how to ask her out right? Right. Anyways, I think the best thing would be to have a game of chess, explain how tofu is made over dinner, and then look at the stars and finding constellations," Izzy told him, "What do you think?"

"I don't think it's the right thing for Kari's and my first date, if it ever happens that is," T.K. told him suddenly finding the sidewalk interesting.

"How about seeing a documentary and getting her dinner at the really romantic restaurant in town, I think it's called Italian pizzeria and resturant. It's at the top of the tallest office building in town. I took Yolei there and she loved it," Ken told him with a large grin.

"How much is the restaurant," T.K. asked afraid of the answer.

"I think it's about twenty-five dollars a person," replied Ken.

T.K. just hung his head in defeat; he did not have enough money for the fancy restaurant on top of the highest building in Tamachi.

They had reached Ken's apart and were parting ways. It turned out Ken's new computer fried and the two of them were going to fix it.

As T.K. left he started to consider the situation hopeless and headed for the bus terminal to wait for the five o'clock one to Odiba.

He was going to wait for the bus until he saw Joe come out of no where.

* * *

"Hey T.K. are you waiting for the bus?" Joe asked as he approached with an armload of books.

He was wearing his glasses, blue dress pants, black dress shoes, and a white shirt and navy tie. It looked like he had come from school.

"Yeah," replied T.K. looking across the street rather than at Joe.

"Do you want a lift since the bus won't be here for another fifteen minutes?" Joe asked him unsurely trying to figure out what T.K. found so interesting across the street.

"Um, sure," T.K. said getting off the bench and following Joe to his silver car parked a block over.

The two of them got in the car and Joe started the engine and headed for the main road.

"Joe," T.K. said after a few minutes of silence, "can you drop me at Kari and Tai's?"

"Sure, but why?" Joe asked getting nervous, "We aren't all getting together tonight are we? I haven't heard anything but…"

"No, no, I just want to talk to Tai," T.K. said and added in an undertone that Joe could hear, "about Kari."

"You want to ask her out don't you?" Joe asked keeping his eyes on the road and stopping at a red light.

"Does everyone know this," T.K. asked no one in particular with frustration.

Truthfully I guessed when I heard you muttering about talking about Kari," Joe said to T.K. hitting the gas as they turned onto a side street toward the Kamiya residence.

"O, sorry about getting irritated," T.K. told him, "It's just that Matt wants me to write and sing her a song, Mimi and Yolei think I should get her some expensive clothes or jewelry, Izzy thinks I should show her constellations, talk about tofu, and play chess, and Ken thinks I should take her to see a documentary and then an expensive dinner. I can't do any of those things- they don't seem right. I don't know what to do."

T.K. noticed they had pulled into the apartment's parking lot and Joe was waiting for him to get out.

"If you want my option T.K.," Joe started, "Get to know her more and ask her out to the prom next year as your first date. In the mean time stay friends and help with homework."

He finished the sentence looking at the stack of books he had placed in the back seat when they had started driving.

T.K. got out of the car thinking about what Joe said. It was at least doable but he wanted to ask her out before prom, although it was a good back-up plan if nothing else came up, or if he got cold feet.

"Thanks for the ride and advice Joe, I'll see you tomorrow at the picnic," T.K. said starting to close the door.

"You're welcome and glad I could help," Joe said as the door slammed shut and T.K. started walking toward the entrance of the brick apartment building.

* * *

T.K. entered the building not even looking around the lobby and headed for the first elevator. He pressed the up button and waiting for it to come down he stared at the numbers up the top to see where it was.

It finally arrived and he went in hit the doors close button and then 7 for the Kamiya's floor.

It took about five minutes to get there since it stopped at every other floor without anyone ever getting on.

At last T.K. reached the seventh floor and hastily departed the elevator thinking he might take the stairs the next time there was an emergency.

He ran down the hall to number 476 and knocked on the door.

Tai opened the door wearing an orange and blue striped polo, jeans, and no socks.

"What is it T.K.," asked Tai, "I have a big test tomorrow in chemistry and I haven't studied for yet."

Tai seemed to be in a no nonsense mood, which was unusual for him.

"I wanted to talk to you about Kari; she's not home is she?" T.K. began but was cut off.

Tai swore under his breath and then grumpily, "No she's at the library, come in,"

T.K. took off his shoes and took a seat in the Kamiya living room/kitchen. It was an olive green color with a white sofa and armchair. There was also a T.V. and a glass coffee table in front of the sofa. There was a bookcase lining the back of the room.

"I guess I already lost to Matt, huh?" Tai asked glumly.

"Well, not yet. I have no idea how to ask her out, maybe I won't," T.K. told him in a defeated voice.

"You have to," Tai told T.K. with conviction, "I know she wants to go out with you, why else would she reject Davis over a hundred times."

"Really?" T.K. asked with a ray of hope in his eyes.

"Yeah," Tai told him, "My advice is to take her to a sporting event, maybe a baseball or football game. She watches baseball a lot."

"No," T.K. said, "That's not the right thing to do."

T.K. sat in silence for a moment and then jumped off the couch.

"I know what to do," T.K. said sliding on his shoes and running out the door before Tai could say another word.

_To be continued…_

Please read and review! I'm not sure when this will be updated again. I do have chapter 2 basically done and have two more back chapters of Children of the Legend.

_**Completed Chapter on July 31, 2005**_

_(Happy birthday Harry Potter- been reading to much of it I guess)_


	2. Date

**Hope's True Love **

**Kari Minamoto **

**Author's Note: **I am REALLY sorry about the ages but they don't really play that big a role, I just did not want people to think that he was still a little kid but more mature than in the show. I'm really sorry. Gomen. I do have some 01 and 02 episodes taped but I have not watched them forever because I am so busy. Since I was unsure I should have taken time to look it up before posting. I'll fix the ages then if that helps. Okay, Joe is 18, Sora, Matt, and Tai are 17, Mimi and Izzy are 16, Yolei is 15, Davis, Kari, T.K., and Ken are 14, and Cody is 12. I hope I fixed it right. Again I'm sorry for the age thing. I thank you for your reviews and hope you continue reading.

P.S. If anyone has a better title I am open to other suggestions.

_**Disclaimer: **How many times must someone write this, I DON'T OWN DIGIMON! Get it through your head!_

**Chapter 2- Date**

T.K. ran outside the apartment to wait until Kari got home. He had the date all planned out in his head and went to the store to get something before going back.

He waited until 6: 30 p.m. and decided to call the Kamiya's to see if Kari was home yet since it was a typical dinner time.

T.K. took out his blue flip cell phone and dialed (675) 483- 69912. It rang twice before anyone answered.

"Hello, Kamiya resistance," Tai said on the other end.

"Hi, Tai," answered T.K. crossing his fingers on the hand not holding the cell phone, "Is Kari home yet?"

"Yah, I'll get her," Tai said and then added in a whisper, "good luck."

T.K. could hear noise in the background as Tai went to find his sister. He could here the news going on and the business of the kitchen.

Finally after what seemed like hours Kari picked up the other end.

"Hello, who is it please?" Kari asked in her beautiful voice.

T.K. wanted to kill Tai, he was hoping that Tai might tell her who had called, and apparently he had not. It made T.K. all the more nervous.

"Hey Kari, its T.K.," T.K. said a little shakily.

"O, hi T.K.," Kari said, "What are you calling for? Forget to write down the Geometry homework again?

"Um no… I'll be right up," T.K. told her and hung up. Sure it was not the greatest plan, but he wanted her to stay guessing at his intentions, and he was so nervous. T.K. was hoping that it did not show on his face.

T.K. started for the apartment yet again.

Right before he entered the building he saw a woman with flaming red hair and wearing a green top and jeans selling flowers.

He noticed right away that it was Sora. She waved him over to the stand that she was selling flowers at. There were all kinds: daisies, marigolds, lilies, petunias, tulips, and there it they were roses: in three different colors- white, pink, and red.

"Hey Sora, how much are the roses?" T.K. asked trying not to look like he cared that much.

"You can't hide it from me T.K.," Sora told him sweetly taking a red one out of the basket and handing it to him, "Matt told me everything, and I promise to give no advice. I feel it's best for everyone to figure out how to ask who they want on their own. Take the rose, no charge, well, as long as you ask Kari out."

"Um thanks," T.K. said not sure of what else to say.

"Go do it T.K., if you don't then you'll never know," Sora said turning her attention to another customer who had appeared.

"I'll see you tomorrow, bye," T.K. said leaving.

Sora waved and went back to the man who wanted a dozen roses for his fiancé.

T.K. took the familiar route to the Kamiya's apartment and knocked on the door for the second time in two hours.

Kari luckily answered the door with no one near by. He noticed Mrs. Kamiya was making some kind of healthy spinach burger, Mr. Kamiya had switched the news to a baseball game, and Tai was watching it with him. Tai caught sight of T.K. in the door and winked before turning back to the T.V. and yelling at an Umpire's call and started saying things like 'Punch his lights out.'

"Why did you hang up on me?" Kari asked not accusingly but with curiosity.

T.K. thought she looked beautiful. Kari was wearing a denim skirt and a white tee-shirt that said I'm an Angel. T.K. could easily agree with it.

"I hung up because I wanted to ask you in person if you'll…" T.K. started with hesitation in his voice. Hallucinations started in his head, what if she says no, what if she slaps me, what if she wanted Davis instead? He plowed on though hoping for the best and expecting the worst, "will you… will you go out with me?"

T.K. just looked at her hoping that it was a yes while feeling his cheeks turning red. She said nothing for about a minute and then said with uttermost shock in her voice, "Okay." Kari started smiling and told him to wait while she told her mom what was going on.

Kari appeared a minute later with a smile from ear to ear.

"I can go, wherever we are going to go, but I have to be back by ten," Kari said as she put on pink flip-flops, grabbed her white purse that was waiting by the door, and then started to close it.

"Wait, before you close it, here," T.K. said handing her the rose.

"O, T.K., it's beautiful. Red roses mean love you know. I'll go put it in water," Kari disappeared quickly and returned even happier than before.

The couple started out of the building for their first ever date together. It was turning into a beautiful sunset and T.K. wanted the night to be perfect.

"Where are we going," Kari asked almost playfully.

"Wait a couple of minutes and we'll be there," T.K. told her with a smile.

He saw Sora out of the corner of his eye and winked to her. Sora looked happy for the two of them.

They walked down the street talking about everything and anything from school to sports. Suddenly they were in front of a restaurant, it was not a fancy one but it was not a burger joint either. They walked in and were seated in front of a window with a beautiful view of the sunset.

They walked in and a man came by to seat them.

"Table for two please," T.K. said and the man led them to a table in front of the window overlooking the sunset. They quickly took their seats and began talking.

"This is perfect T.K.," Kari said with her eyes on the setting sun. "I always wondered if you would ask me."

"Kari I've known you since we were eight, you're my best friend and now I want us to try to form a relationship," T.K. said trying to not to sound sappy but failing. "I just want tonight to be good, no, great."

The conversation ended at that point when a woman named May-May arrived to take their orders. They ordered the same thing: Chicken, corn, salad, and green beans.

A few minutes later the sun had set and the meals served. They enjoyed the meal and each others company. After the meal they shared an ice cream sundae with a cherry on top.

As they left with the remnants of the ice cream T.K. started to lead Kari down a different path home.

"Where are we going T.K.?" Kari asked as he continued pulling her in a different direction than home.

"You'll see," T.K. said with a smile on his face and a gleam in his eyes.

They took the bus at the next station and rode it for half an hour with Kari constantly asking where they were going and always getting the same answer of you'll see.

Kari had started to dose on the ride up even though it was barely 8:00 p.m. and her head slipped onto his shoulder.

Five minutes later they arrived at their final destination.

"Last stop!" the driver said.

"Kari, it's time to get off," T.K. said shaking her gently.

"Okay," she said and did not even seem like she had started to dose.

They got off the bus and were in a forested area. This perplexed Kari. Why were they in such a remote area?

"This way," T.K. said and started down a well worn path through the trees.

"Where are we going?" Kari asked this time, only this time she sounded slightly confused.

"We're almost there," he told her and no sooner were they there.

T.K. got just the expression that he wanted. Kari gasped at the sight in front of her. They were on a tall hill or small mountain overlooking the city. It was night and one could see all the lights shining from the buildings like stars in a sky. It was a breathtaking sight.

"O, T.K. it's beautiful, how did you find such a place," Kari asked as she continued to be mesmerized by the sight.

"From my parents, my dad took mom here on her first date. Even though they aren't married anymore or anything, mom still talks about this place. My grandparents met here and were married for over fifty years so I thought it might be a good place for our first date," T.K. told her, "It might not have been lucky for my parents but maybe it will be for us."

T.K. looked at Kari with a look of true love and hesitantly took his arm and put it over her shoulder and they moved a little closer watching the scene in front of them. After a couple of minutes they broke apart and looked at each other before sharing a passionate first kiss with the full moon in the background shining over the couple and the twinkling lights in the background.

T.K. did not feel ashamed of it on his first date, he knew it was fate that they met, and destiny's doing for them to be together.

They broke apart, a sheepish smile on T.K.'s face and a slightly blushing but happy Kari.

"Shall we go catch the last movie showing before I must bring you home?" T.K. asked her.

"No how about we just talk," Kari said as they boarded the bus to go back into town.

It was a good thing they did not see the movie since they would have been kicked out for talking. Instead they went to the coffee house and discussed how their life had been changed by the digital world, after T.K. reluctantly started walking Kari home.

* * *

They had just entered through the doors of the apartment building and T.K. absentmindedly noticed Sora was gone.

For a brief moment neither talked as they waited for the elevator after T.K. pushed the button. A minute later they were in front of the Kamiya's door.

"I guess this is goodnight," T.K. said stating the obvious.

"Yeah," Kari replied staring at her feet. "Well, goodnight."

"Do you want me to take you to the picnic tomorrow?" T.K. asked turning the color of the rose he had given Kari earlier.

"Alright," Kari answered.

Kari had started entering the apartment when T.K. kissed her goodnight on the cheek and got a slight giggle in return.

"Goodnight," she said before closing the door.

Once it was closed and T.K. was sure there was no one in sight he pumped his fist in the air and said the only word that came to mind: YES!

* * *

Kari entered the room in almost a daze and absentmindedly took off her sandals and dropped her bag.

"How was it?" A voice asked from the couch.

Kari's mother had stayed up to make sure she got home on time.

"It was perfect," Kari replied with a dreamy look in her eye and entered her room. She then went into her room and fell on her pink bedspread, "absolutely perfect."

_To be continued…_

**Author's Note: **I'm sorry if this seems rushed I feel guilty about not updating for so long and this was the closest thing to being done so I did it. Anyways, I think there will only be one more chapter to this fic. It was originally supposed to be a one-shot remember? Also if anyone cares I respect ALL couples. I am also srry if this was updated before Children of the Legend. I already had this one half written so it was easier to finish this instead of starting from scratch and leaving this one half done. Thank you for all your reviews. Anyways as usual, please read and review!


	3. Picnic

**Hope's True Love**

**Kari Minamoto**

**Author's Note: **Okay, I know most people want me to finish up Children of the Legend but I have been so busy (I know that isn't an excuse but still…). School has been getting to me and I've been really busy with it. The other thing is that having one chapter left to Hope's True Love has been driving me crazy and I just wanted to tie up the loose ends (hopefully) so that I can concentrate all my efforts on Children of the Legend. The thing is I've made that fic longer and more complicated than I ever imagined (now that I think about it now, it's better this way) but I now need to think out finer details, like I've said before- The plot has changed so much that I now need to figure out what to do. I write on the bus but then I have to find time to type it. Anyways if anyone is still reading my wonderfully long babble I'll stop and present the finale of Hope's True Love!

_**Disclaimer: **Don't own digimon, period._

**Chapter 3- Picnic**

T.K. was waiting outside the Kamiya's apartment building for Kari. The only minor thing was the fact that Tai was tagging along with the two of them to the picnic in the park about two miles away.

T.K. looked down at his watch which read 11:00 for the picnic that was to start in an hour. He started getting nervous that they were going to be late and kept absentmindedly looking at the apartment, the watch, and then the cell phone repeatedly. T.K. kept looking at the cell phone since if T.K. was late Matt would call and start yelling at him or perhaps Tai since Tai lost the bet. T.K. thought on a minor note that Matt had probably called the previous night when it happened to shove it in his best friend's face. The only reason Matt would know was since the first person he called about the date was his brother. His brother was thrilled for him. Not only did his little brother get a girlfriend (as Matt put it while T.K. kept interrupting with "It was only one date!") but he had Tai to do his homework for a month.

On his fourth or fifth time around the apartment, watch, phone triangle, T.K. saw two people he knew very well: Kari and Tai. Kari was wearing a white mini skirt with white sandals and a light pink short sleeve shirt with a V-Neck cut while Tai went more casual in baggy jeans and a brown and blue striped polo. Not only did he have those but it seemed he was wearing his soccer cleats and had bought new goggles for the occasion. Square ones with a red headband piece below them which clashed with the shirt. As they got closer T.K. could heart some of the conversation.

"I'm telling you Tai they look awful with that shirt," Kari said while suppressing a laugh.

"No they don't. They look even better for that reason," Tai told his little sister while nodding his head at the statement which made no sense at all.

"Hey, T.K.!" Kari called to him running the rest of the way while trying not to drop the red…something in her hand.

"What's that?" he asked her hoping for an answer to the red thing that she was holding. Unfortunately he was not going to get a straight one.

"It's a surprise of course!" she said while trying to balance it along with the rice cakes for the picnic.

T.K. without really considering it took the basket of cakes from her while giving her a slight peck on the cheek at the same time. At the kiss Kari let out a faint giggle and happily gave T.K. the basket. While taking the basket he got a better look at the red thing. It looked like a book, but quite a large book and then he realized it was some kind of bag and not the cover to a book. So what was it? It really had T.K. puzzled.

Almost like Kari had read T.K.'s mind she just looked at him and said with a smile, "You'll find out soon." She then started off for the picnic leaving the two boys behind.

They quickly ran to catch up Kari trying to forget about the package she was carrying. As they walked the two miles Tai complained about loosing the bet to Matt but could get no sympathy from either digidestined.

Soon they arrived at the picnic which was almost completely set up by the time they arrived. Everyone else was also already there. Mimi was spreading out the second blanket so that all twelve could sit together and Sora was setting up the food a little ways a way from the other two blankets. As the trio approached, they caught snippets of information. Joe was trying to remind Sora about his food allergies while Ken and Izzy were having a conversation only geniuses could understand. As this was taking place, Davis was showing off his soccer skills to an imaginary crowd while Cody read a book and Yolei yelled at Davis about something.

Matt saw the trio and started over with a smirk on his face wearing a black tee and jeans.

"Tai, I believe you lost to me," Matt said with cockiness while leaning against a nearby tree.

'Yeah, I'll do your homework Matt, as long as you don't mind a C, or maybe lower," Tai retorted with a grin.

"You wouldn't," said Matt looking right at him, cockiness long gone.

Tai just gave an offhanded glance, "You know what I do in school Matt, as little work as possible. So…as long as you want a C on that essay we have due next week I suggest you do your own."

Tai just looked at him with a goofy grin and started walking over to the food. It was not that Tai was unintelligent, it was the fact that he did not try that his grades were so low.

Matt walked after him, muttering to himself and heading over to help Sora.

As Tai left Davis ran up to Kari and T.K. who were trying to suppress laughter when Davis ran up in a soccer jersey holding a soccer ball in hand and wearing dark jeans.

"What's up you two?" asked Davis while trying to fix his goggles that had come askew while trying to hold the ball at the same time.

"Nothing much," T.K. answered awkwardly. 'Nothing much' was as far form the truth as possible.

"Why didn't you come with Matt? You said you were going to when we were talking about this last week?" Davis asked as he started juggling the ball.

T.K. was impressed to some extent. Davis could never remember homework assignments by the end of the day, yet he was able to remember something T.K. would rather he had forgotten.

T.K. knew he was going to have to answer his friend, he just was not sure how to.

"I changed my mind," T.K. answered simply while praying he would change the subject.

"Hey T.K.," Kari said interrupting the silence that had started while reaching for the rice balls prying from his hand, "I'll bring those to Sora."

Kari headed off to Sora while the boys stood in silence facing each other. Seconds turned to minutes and neither spoke. Finally Davis opened his mouth to speak.

"Your together now aren't you," Davis said while looking at Kari who was now talking to Sora holding the mysterious package closely.

T.K. looked away from Davis, hoping that if Davis ended up punching him he would not get hit in the eye and also out of what was it, maybe shame.

Davis was always hitting on Kari yet T.K. felt so lucky to be the one to have her at the moment. Kari could have said yes to Davis at any moment yet she waited for him and T.K. felt like on of the luckiest men in the world.

"Yeah," T.K. said still looking away.

"Hey, it's okay," Davis said surprising T.K. and jerked his head back to look at him.

"I knew I would never get her, it was obvious that she liked you more," Davis said surprising T.K. and continued in his cocky voice "It's okay, really. Come on; let's get some food, o by the way T.K. I'm not going to stop teasing her; it's a ton of fun!

T.K. felt like a burden had been released from his shoulders and followed Davis to where the group was gathered around Kari and her package.

"Great, everyone is here! I'll show you what I brought now!" Kari said taking out the mysterious package.

It was a beautifully bound book with a leather cover. Kari slowly opened it to reveal a picture of the original eight digidestined and the digimon that saved the world after the battle with Apocalymon. Kari turned the page and there was the first picture of being back in the digital world of the Monochromon running into the sunset, there were pictures of the group just hanging together, pictures of Ken's Christmas party, even a picture after they had defeated Malomyotismon.

As T.K. looked at these pictures he thought about the amazing life that he already had. He had friends he could always count on and would have for life. He was now dating his best friend who he had known since he was eight.

"Group Picture!" Tai shouted getting everyone together, even the digimon who had been playing in the field nearby (they had come to the event via digiport) and Gennai were there as well.

All twelve digidestined, all twelve digimon, and Gennai got into a group as Kari set the timer.

Kari quickly ran back so she would get there in time and smushed in between T.K. and Tai.

T.K. acting on impulse leaned over and kissed Kari, just as the camera went off. Many of the digidestined laughed at this but T.K. thought about how great his life was and what was waiting for him in the future…

_**The End **_

Hope you like liked the finale of the fic. It took me a while because of school and being so busy in general. This means that I only have to work on CotL now, one instead of two which should be easier. Anyways this is a perfect time to post the fic since after all; Valentine's Day is coming up. Drop a review and tell me what you thought and thanks for them in advance!

P.S. If you have not heard yet, a fifth season of digimon has been confirmed!


End file.
